And so naive, so naive
by norahenrie
Summary: Future-fic, how one mistake changes their whole lives. Warning: Mature Content, Incest.


_November 21, 2014_

He shut the door as quiet as possible behind him, stifling Alex's giggle with his hand on her mouth as soon as he approached her.

"Shhhh," he whispered, trying to shut her down, which only made her laugh harder, but didn't quite get the grin off his features, "You're gonna wake up Mom and Dad."

She swatted his hand away, smirk and raised eyebrow challenging him, "Shut up, Justin, you're drunk."

"Am not! And I don't understand why we didn't just go to my apartment." he assured in a playful manner, not daring to break their eye contact.

"Because I'm not spending the night in the apartment of my 23-year-old brother who thinks action figures are art. Relax, Justin, it's okay to let loose a little on your sister's big 2-1."

Scoffing as response to the said, he slammed himself on the couch, being accompanied only seconds later by Alex straddling his lap.

Her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, faking a gasp without even trying to keep the smirk off his face, "What are you doing?"

Without answering, she closed the distance between them, only smiling down at him. She could feel Justin's hot breath on her skin, a mixture of tequila and mint, and no matter how much of a good brother he was, the lust that was deepening his glazed eyes was undeniable.

His smile vanished, leaving his lips slightly agape, and Alex wasn't sure if he was sleeping with his eyes open or if he just rolled that way. The eldest of the Russo siblings closed his eyes, and was cut off by Alex's lips when he opened his mouth once again to stop her from whatever she was doing.

His lips were soft, softer than expected, and the alcohol-flavored taste of them only doubled it. She gave him quick, messy pecks, barely managing one full on his lips, but it didn't matter because this was Justin, and it was so wrong and so exciting.

Justin didn't kiss back, but didn't pull back either; she was intoxicating. Eyes only slightly open, he mumbled in between her kisses, "Shouldn't…"

She mimicked his earlier shushing, kissing him only harder as response.

"You're gonna wake up Mom and Dad," she mumbled against his lips, moving her hand to cup the side of his neck, her fingers stroking soft patterns on his flushed skin.

As he slowly pressed each of his to her lips, she bit his bottom lip, sucking on it, causing a moan from Justin. Pulling back only mere inches, Alex's pairs of eyes met his, both filled with the same lust-filled expression. He leaned in, _his_ mouth connecting to _hers_ in the barest brush, the lightest _graze_. In need for more, she titled her head and opened her lips, darting her tongue out to trace the corners of his mouth. He groaned, pressing his hand against the small of her back, forcing her closer.

When he deepened the kiss once more she grinded into him, cotton being the only pattern keeping them apart. He moaned, whispering a husky _Alex_, then clenching his jaw when he realized how much of a plead it sounded, realizing how much he needed her.

She consumed his lips with hers once again, her tongue meeting his as she explored his mouth. She felt his lips on her neck while she slid her hands down his chest, hastily unbuttoning his shirt. Justin playfully bit down on her pulse line, then sucking on the wound he caused, and when did he learn this?

By the time his shirt finally came off, he worked his hands to the hem of her dress, but was stopped when she stilled her hands on his. He looked up at her questioningly, and for a moment he thought he'd gone too far, that she was just playing, pulling a prank on him, but his insecurities dissolved into thin air as she slowly ran her tongue down his neck, and his breathing got faster. Throwing his head back, he made a sound coming from his throat, which turned into a moan as she grazed her teeth over one of his nipples.

He opened his eyes again when her movements stopped, and was greeted by one of her typical smirks, knowing that she was driving him wild.

"Hey, I won't let you have all the fun," Alex mused, then pulling off her dress by herself.

This time, his gasp wasn't faked. True, Justin wasn't inexperienced when it came to this subject, but he couldn't deny the beauty of Alex. And he would've backed off right there if Alex's crotch wouldn't be grinding into his hard-on. When he glided over her breast with his hand, he felt her hardening nipple pressing against his palm. (He didn't even want to think about the reason why she wasn't wearing a bra.)

Running kisses over her throat, he slowly caressed her breast in his one hand. He kissed his way down, stopping at her collar bone, sucking on it until she whimpered, then finally putting her other breast in his mouth, not stopping to massage the other one.

She had her hands in his hair, pulling on them, in need for more. Once more letting go of her breast, he grazed his teeth against the surface of her nipple and kissed her in between her breasts before being pulled up again by Alex.

Her eyes lingered on him for a second until she sealed his lips with hers, this time rough, hard, symbolizing that she needed him, and that she needed him now. Without waiting for a response, she opened his belt and threw it away, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, until she was finally able to strip the material off of him.

Before she could even bring her hands to his boxer shorts, he placed soft kisses downwards again, until he faced her thong covered womanhood. His lips brushed against the top of her thong and she slightly jumped. Next thing she knew was him gripping the edge of her panties with his teeth, breathing through the sides of his mouth as he pulled until they ripped free, then placing a hasty kiss on her lower hip.

He then positioned himself again so that he was facing Alex and kissed her, his tongue lightly grazing against her lip until he stood up to get to his jeans. He quickly got his wallet out and opened it, and returned back with a condom in his right hand. She took it out of his hold, followed by her stripping him out of the cotton boxers.

Alex gave him a quick peck, before she tore the wrapping open and took the latex out. Things started to happen really fast, and before she could change her mind, he was entering her, pushing into her as far as he could, her soft moans being the only noise audible. Instinctively, he pulled back a little, shifting her hips as he thrust forward once again, while she dig her fingers into his shoulders. He filled her completely, both letting out stifled moans of the feeling of having his penis bumping against her cervix.

Justin lowered his head to her breast, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and gently biting it once more as he began a rhythmic thrusting. She threw her head back, quietly moaning while he thrust in and out of her.

He cupped his hands around her luscious hips, holding her rigid as he thrust slowly and deeply.

Alex arched her back and wrapped her tan legs around her brother's waist, and she reached for his chin to lift it so they would be facing each other. Justin's labored breathing mixed with her loud panting, and he kept watching her moaning, throwing her head back and whimpering as he hit her G-Spot, while he thrust rhythmically into his baby sister.

She kissed him, once, twice, they both knew it and no one dared to say it, because words are too real, too scary, might as well pretend_. I love you_.

He thrust harder then, quicker and rougher, and Alex pulled her lips away from his to gasp for air as she left scratches on Justin's back with her fingernails. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his neck, stifling his groans there, inaudible for anyone but Alex.

He felt her body tense, crying out passionately, and he raised his head, biting his lip to keep from crying out as well as she clasped around him. Short before she came, she could feel every tense muscle of hers, every nerve in her system, the pressure that Justin pressed upon her. She then cried out, and he had to cover her mouth with his hand, afraid that their parents might wake up.

Only a few second later, his knees became weak, the wave of her orgasm pulled him with it as he released streams of his seed deep inside of Alex. He cried out himself, and his body began shaking uncontrollably as he thrust thrice more, emptying himself within her flushed body. His arms going limp, he let himself fall into her arms, holding her with the last strength he possessed.

Alex kissed him sleepily on his forehead, closing her eyes then, burying her face in his neck.

"We should clean up and get away from here before Mom and Dad come down," he mumbled, making no effort to move though.

She nodded, but kept lying naked on the orange family couch with him in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>My first sex scene! I hope it's not <strong>_**that**_** bad, especially for a virgin, haha. Yes, I did the most predictable, the biggest cliché, I let them have sex drunk, whoop. **

**I guess this will have 3 chapters following, and that should be it.**


End file.
